


Mark-i-Cat?

by HandShark



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst..kinda, Character devlopment, Cute things, Dorks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graphic Description, Heavy Depictions of Sass, Lots of blushing, M/M, Matthias - Freeform, Mild Language, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Build, cat!Mark, long fanfiction, sort of real world problems?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandShark/pseuds/HandShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets into trouble, somehow becomes a cat that in order to become human again he has to commit a selfless act, all while Jack's visiting L.A. Its one fuck up week.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is being a sassy pants on Halloween that gets him in trouble, …and Jack’s there too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---This has been re-edited and updated as of 1/19/16---
> 
> I’m pretty sure Mark is not that mean, but I am also pretty sure he is that sassy but these are characters and have no connection to the actual Youtubers.

It’s Halloween and Jack is visiting for a week at Mark’s place in L.A. The two decided to go walk around the boardwalk and enjoy the holiday by checking out some Haunted Houses staged up down the way. Jack was super excited and is jumping around like he’s had nothing but straight coffee for _dayssss_. Its not like he’s crazy about Halloween either, but getting to go out and seeing all the awesome costumes is extremely cool; especially when some one comes up to him dressed up as himself.  


However no one can seem to recognize that he is _thereal_ -Jacksepticeye and keep mistaken him for some Anti!Jack cosplayer.  


“Do I really not look that different in this costume _or_ really look like me but not /me/?” he questioned, throwing it over Mark’s way. Mark turned on a heel, looking at him while strutting himself sassily, backwards now, in his poorly put on pink fairy princess costume; giving the Irishman a knowing look.  


“You just put blood and green - _more like grey_ \- paint on yourself; anyone can barely tell you’re a zombie.“  


“For your information I am an aged zombie,” Jack swept his open hands down to either side of him and arched his brow; clearly Mark didn’t know the difference. "I don’t need guts to make ma’self look like a zombie.”  


“Well if you didn’t want people to mistaken you for _“dark jack”,_ ” Mark made air quotations,” or whatever these kids call it; you should have at least added a few flesh wounds in stead of just smearing blood on your clothes, …and didn’t wear your cap.” Mark eyed and pointed to his signature hat. Jack took offense, grabbing at his hat and giving Mark his lower lip as a response.  
  
He rolled his eyes when Mark didn’t blink but returned facing forward and began flailing his arms as he skipped down the street parading in his costume like an idiot. It clearly didn’t fit him and was thrown over a white shirt and jeans but he was a happy sap. Jack couldn’t help but smile at his friend, before inevitably joining in the flail _-ish_ skip.

They finally made it around the strips’ corner to their destination. However it seemed they made it a bit late as just about every one of the _Haunted House_ set-ups were **packed**. Mark gave an audible _aw_ slumping forward, letting his arms dangle before him and Jack patted his back, “Its okay bud, I’m sure one of them has a small enough line we can get into.” Mark shrugged, exasperating loudly and stared to mope as they looked around for a house that didn’t have too many people out front queuing. Serves Mark right for taking so long in the costume shop earlier.

They had walked around the lot about 3 times now and not one line was giving headway. "Seriously?! It still can’t be that full! I haven’t even seen that line move!” Mark raised his hands in the air as if flipping an invisible table before godlily pointing to one of the lines, flapping his finger about where there was some guy still reading the same comic, in the same spot, he saw there earlier. Jack chuckled at his friend’s expressive nature. Even if they didn’t get to go into a house he wasn’t too disappointed about it. This is the most he has done in years by comparison and it was just nice spending time with Mark this way. He’d really been wanting to actually _‘hang’_ for a long time now; especially with Mark. So anything could happen that night that could make him happy as long as he did it with his friend.

Something dark caught Jack’s peripheral vision causing him to psychically turn this head to the right seeing a small ally in-between where buildings separated the staged homes. There hung a sign from the side of the building that had a cauldron on it called _’The Wisp-ful Encounter’_. It appeared to have spooky decorations out the front just past the small trashcans a little ways in. From the looks of it the door appeared to be open, emitting a light from inside. Jack tugged on Mark’s sleeve who was tweeting something about the houses being stuffed and wishing he was an actual fairy princess cause at least he’d could whisk himself to the front of the lines.

“Lets go check that out!,” Jack suggested, pointing over to it. It probably wasn’t a house but it looked like a cool little shop that might have some holiday spirit inside, and right now Mark could use some cheering up.  
  
The distracted man looked up from his phone and quirked an eyebrow towards the ally. He hadn’t noticed that shop there before whenever he would walk down this way for something, but then again he never had a reason to use a suspicious looking ally-way. Unless it was for a skit, which was more often then none, so this was strange he’d hadn’t noticed it before. “Sure,” he shrugged deciding to humor Jack, still typing away on his phone as he followed suit. 

Rags hung from the ceiling and webs were spiraled on just about everything. They looked a bit _too_ realistic for half Asian’s liking and was already turning his nose up to the place. Sean, on the other hand, was _enthralled_. Large white book shelves that reached all the way to the ceiling were filled with bottles, scrolls, candles, and herbs. Cool looking trinkets made of stone and wire dressed the handcrafted tables that bore leather books, feathers in jars, brewing pots with sage. Parchments dyed with tea; with the added smell of incents it defiantly felt authentic and cultural. Not to mention the entire vibe reminded you of some witch doctor’s beach shack with how the whites faded on the surfaces merging to natural and grey wood undertone.  
“This is really cool. We don’t have shops like this in Ireland. Or …well shops like this where I live,” figure he would have came across a _new age_ shop back home considering things like this date _way_ back in his country. Then again he never went out enough to know either. 

Mark rolled his eyes, looking up to Jack from his phone for a moment, watched as his friend’s eyes lit up while he poked and prodded at things. He could only smile at him though; Mark was use to all kinds of weird things in L.A. so it was funny to see Jack get so excited over the little things. That’s what he loved about the man.  
  
They’d walked further in, but the narrow space left many things to be desired. They couldn’t really maneuver about with out bumping into each other or into something. Which Jack wasn’t helping by stopping every 5 seconds to look at something, but Mark could get that easily distracted too.  
  
When they finally came to the end of the shop they stood next to what looked to be at check out counter, considering it had an old looking cash register on it. Just to the right of it, and in a little ways, draped a long black velvet curtain from the roof. With no real reason to, or could really explain himself why he did it, Jack pulled the curtain aside.  
  
There sat a woman. She appeared to be, probably in her mid 20’s. Dressed head to toe in clothes that could only remind Jack of a renaissance fair. Like a gypsy of sorts with the way lovely gold coin like jewelry draped her head scarf and down to her belt. Not to mention the piercings and rings she was wearing too. The room was dark other then the few candles laid out on the table before her and the light that came from the other side of the now open curtain.  
  
The table was small and round and pushed into the wall with a chair opposite of hers. She had her hands, more like her fingers, lightly caressing a crystal ball in-front of her that also seem to aluminate a white-like light with what looked like smoke inside that waved and turned in fashion.  


Jack immediately regretted his newfound curiosity for opening random curtains and quickly apologized, “Ah…we’re sorry. Well I’m sorry, should have said something before rambling back here and barging in like that.” He chuckled nervously as she paid him no mind staring happily into the ball. The woman curled her lips and finally let her eyes glance over to Seac, “Its alright, I’ve been waiting for you to arrive. Took you quite some time to get here. But then again I guess you didn’t count for your friend to take so long earlier.” She finally turned her head fully to look towards Sean as she spoke, then to Mark.  


Jack blushed at the statement, blush surprising noticeable through his poor makeup job, and was bit concerned as well. But he wanted to apologize again for being so rude however Mark stopped him from speaking again; placing his hand on his friends chest causing Sean to look up to him funny. “Your okay bud, this is just an act,” Mark stated, as he looked to Sean then to the woman, not really happy with the invasion of privacy. Nor the reminder that he had taken so long in the costume shop and is probably the reason they are in this shop and not in a scary house right now.  


The woman raised her brow softly, but curiously, “Now who said anything about this being an act?” She was genuine; innocent in a way and it tweaked Mark’s nerves a bit. He knew better.  


“Oh come on! Everyone knows it is accept for those you manage to trick into buying a “ _reeedang”_ or sight into the _“fuu-Ture”_ ,” quotations again with a bit more sass and terrible emphasis of the words. “And plus it’s Halloween; you probably rave in how many superstitious ignorant people come into shop wanting to know if the planets are aligned in their favor,” Mark snapped the free hand that wasn’t holding his magic wand and phone and raised a leg in a stance mocking a bit. “You just want him to spend his money cause you can see _“something”_ he doesn’t know.”  


Jack ‘s jaw dropped as he stared at Mark, astounded by the way he was acting. She did say something about his costume but it was probably something general and he was well aware of things like this but the way Mark threw down was so unlike him. Yet in the same way was incredibly cunning and almost admirable. Jack really didn’t want him to get in trouble though, and knew he was probably just still upset about the house and attempted to butt in but was caught by the woman.  


"You come into **my** sanctuary and think I am going to BRIBE your visiting friend into a reading? You know I have to agree to those terms too Mark, or is it rude of me to _come into your mind and read it_ without your permission.” Damn that was ice cold; this was starting to shape like it be something off of _Jerry Springer_.  


Mark shrugged her off with a hand motion turning his head away and perking his lips out while looking up in the air with his eyes as if over with her attitude. "Oh sure, try to trick me into thinking you know me and what not. You can only guess by my body language and I’m pretty sure if you’re around here often enough you have either seen me or heard someone talk about me. Not to mention the wild accusations about my friend and if you didn’t want anyone in your shop then you shouldn’t have left the door open!” Mark pointed with his wand, this time, over his shoulder to the door. His brow was raised eyeing her in question.  


Jack felt like weird balloon that just floated between them getting hotter and hotter every time one would slash the other and he tried his best to get in between only to be triumph by someone’s else voice which was unheard of if you asked him. He was fockin’ Jacksepticeye! You could practically hear his voice from across the world when he spoke.  


“Oh is that the case then? Yet how do I know you’ve had…” she jumped swiftly from her seat with closed eyes and waved her hand over Mark till she landed on his stomach and stopped just right over his scar. "You’ve had … _two_ surgeries… and your actually insecure about these scars but hide it well, oh you hide it well…,” she grinned sheepishly then lowered her hand to the area just before his crotch and under his navel (bless you to know she is still a good foot or two away) “Ohhh many people worry for you but you also worry for many things. Things outside of your control and it even scares you to a point to think…” she glanced to look at Jack who was dumfounded by all of this, still red in the face before she glanced back meeting Mark’s eyes. “…That _they_ don’t worry like the others do.”  


Mark didn’t snap a reply this time and that caused Jack look over to him furrowing his brow at the shocked expression on his friend’s face. Wide-eyed and nervous with a red warning spreading across his cheeks. But Mark wasn’t going to let her get the best of him, _oh no_. He huffed, “Nice try but you still wont get me,” he put up a finger and bobbed his head back and forth from shoulder to shoulder by only moving his neck. “ _"Your powers”_ *cough* -figurative body reading and internet- aren’t scary and couldn’t make me believe you could do anything outside of regular human capabilities. You just want to convince ME and my friend from—“  


“Ireland, Athlone Ireland, Co Westmeath to be exact,” she said swiftly cutting his sentence short and winking over to Jack.  


Mark was infuriated by being cut off, he wasn’t even going to say that either but she just wanted to rub it in. “Yeah you probably got that from the accent -- or the Wikipedia page. The closest trick you’ve done is tricking people out of their money for _god-knows-all_ on spells or curses that will help improve their lives. I’m guessing… or is it _‘my general knowledge mind powers’_ seeing into your hoax,” Mark mocked, putting a finger to his head before wiggling the rest of them her way. She had already move back and sat back down but the statement caused her to huff back up form her seat.  


Jack finally just butted in, _dove_ practically having enough of this/too much of this and didn’t want to be engulfed in the tension anymore; grabbing one of Mark’s arms and leaning his body in the way of his point of view, “ Come one Mark lets leave, I want to see if any of the lines have lead up.” Jack was hoping he would agree till the woman spoke again making him close his eyes discomfort, hoping Mark wouldn’t agh it on.  


“Yes there is,” she smiled with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed lightly.  


Mark was going to make a comment to that but Jack tugged on his costume again giving him a pained expression and Mark eventually gave in for the sake of his friend and sighed looking to back to him, “I would love to go and see if there **are** lines open. Sense I have no need in any curses today, so thank you very much.” He nodded having looked back up to the woman again before turning on the ball of a heel once more and walked past the curtain through the shop towards exit.  


Jack rubbed his hand on his warm _slightly_ embarrassed face and sighed in relief as he watch Mark leave then quickly turned back to the woman with an apologetic face, “Sorry about that, about him–ah–wasting your time,” Jack was nervous, fidgeted and just didn’t want to be weighed down with all this tension. He waved a hand in the air to her before rounding the curtain to leave, “Happy Halloween,” he finished with and the woman gave a gracious smile just before his eyes were out of her sight and nodded her head making him hurry along before his face exploded, running out completely to catch up with Mark.  


Once again the darkness fell around her and she smiled shaking her head before placing her fingers along the ball again and hummed.  


“She probably gets a lot of teenagers. I always walk this lot in the day when I’m out doing something or what not and see kids around here all the time; and a few fans at that too. She must have seen me around,” Mark was quickly back to his phone trying to figure out what he was doing previous to this and made a face over at Jack. “I am sorry _they_ can be a bit persistent.”  


“You weren’t very nice yourself, Mark,” Jack stated earning him an eye roll before he elbowed him, "Or were ye scared she was getting everything right about you?” Hoping the action would bring his attitude back up. The tension was still to thick for his likeing.  


_-The woman’s eyes glowed softly as she slid her fingers off and complied a few things in-front of her in a bowl. A leaf, some dust, some kind of bone looking thing and a few other items, before taking out a small black strand of hair and placing it in along with the ingredients then blew down on to them lighting them up in a soft flame. She put her attention back to the ball closing her eyes once more, humming again-_  
  


“Yeah right! That’s everything on the internet, not to mention the added details were just to spook me, …or you,” Mark pointed out. "I mean come on dude your clearly Irish.” He suggested to him while stepping outside of the shop.  


“Yeah but not many people get my exact location and are usually confused most the time, even my fans. Plus I can be a bit soft voiced when coming into contact with complete strangers so I don’t _‘clearly’_ sound Irish up front.” Jack stepped out following suit but Mark gave him and ‘oh really’ look that Jack squinted his eyes poking his teeth out a bit while nodding jerkingly in return.  


_-"May the first of sight see,”-_  
  


“Yeah I bet you just thought she was pretty,” Mark smirked to him wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.  


“I was shy, Mr. Judge Immediately!” Jack said back waving a finger in the air to him, he better be minding himself!  


_-“…Be what it is you take…”-_  
  


“I was being defensive cause she was going to try to get you to pay for something, you never trust people who try to _guess_ at you. Its all a scam!”  


“And who said I was going to pay for anything?” Jack raised his hands to his shoulders as if saying ‘really’ fluttering is eyelids a bit. “I was just being curious, you could have at least listen to her and not have been such a dick.” Jack raised his brow but Mark rolled his eyes again, for the millionth time, before jumping suddenly. Belting out a noise when the trash bins in the ally knocked down out of nowhere with a loud bang.  


“Jaysus Mark!” Jack jolted when his screech over powered the can’s sound and held a hand on his chest taken back a bit. “Damn well gave me a heart attack ye did.”

Mark wasn’t paying any attention when he came into eye contact with the cat. Same cat that had caused the trash’s misfortune; it was gazing back at him. A strange moment passed, it wasn’t a long moment but odd like Mark was in a trance for a second captivated by the animal but when he finally blinked Jack had suddenly smacked him on the back, “You okay there bud?” Mark jumped again gasping a bit airily in his throat then whipped to look back to Jack who gave an apologetic look that wasn’t very apologetic cause he was smiling and hiding a giggle under his breath.  


Mark finally sighed and held his own chest dramatically as he sighed, “It just scared me is all…” he paused before flinging his hands in the air remembering there original intent for the night. “About the only scare I got tonight! We haven’t gone to a single house all the lines are—”  


“MOVING!!” Jack cut off Mark with an unanticipated jumped followed by a quick grab of Mark, dragging him over to the nearest house who’s line was moving fastest.  


The rest of the night was full of jumps, scares, and laughs; and possibly one of the best turns of events anyone has ever witness. Jack only wished he had done things sooner like this with Mark and needless to say Mark didn’t realize how much fun it was to have the Irish man around. But little did that Youtuber know that tomorrow, he’d be in for a worlds change.  


_-“…And is only undone once you have been faked…”-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally the person who looked up a wiki page cause I honestly didn’t have an idea where Jack lived.   
> This isn’t to slash any pagan/cultural shop or beliefs or state that Mark would. Please remember that is a work of fiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has somehow has become a cat and Jack wants to know where the Hell Mark is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---This has been re-edited and updated as of 1/19/16---
> 
> My first time really depicting what it’s like to be a cat so bare with me. Even though I’ve never been a cat before…
> 
> The apartment is based off of Mark’s new place but a few things are set up differently, like its on the first floor and rooms are a little moved around but generally the same. Hope that helps.
> 
> I will try to update often!

The morning rolled in a bit late; or at least it felt like it was near 12 in the afternoon rather then 7am. He felt like he’d been up all night and usually if that’s the case that meant he _slept in_ \--which always lead to wasting the day away in bed. He was warm amongst his blankets. Noting to himself it probably felt like it was a lot later because Jack would have come and woken him up to get started with the things they had planned that day. Yet the more he ‘sort of’ woke up the more groggy he felt and wondered if _it_ still was early enough for him to sleep in a bit more.

The more he thought about though the more he couldn’t help the strange feeling that was creeping up on him... Weird thing was that he was under the covers, completely; that’s something he normally doesn’t do at all which made him try to remember what happened last night to make him want to immerse himself in the covers. Not to mention he had a really bad itch on his head he needed to scratch yet he couldn’t get his hand to scratch it. Like literally he couldn’t make his hand move up to get it.

That was a bit irritating. He must have had one **hell** of a case of the lazies today cause he wasn’t even getting up and pumped like his usual self when friends were around. Which also reminded him that Jack and himself were supposed to go to Matthias’s place today as well. He groaned and huffed, ruffling his nose whilst he pushed air in and out threw his mouth heavily really hoping it was at least earlier then he thought and that he could go back to sleep for a little longer.

 

_-Then Jack knocked on the door_

  
  
“Hey Mark you up? Can I come in?” He sounded much too happy, and much too awake for Mark’s liking. It made him make a pained expression as his fear of needed to get up finally came true.

Mark finally gave in though. Sighed, nodding, calling Jack to come in the room. It took a moment for him to realize that nothing came out. He pushed his brows together and opened his mouth moving his jaw around before coughing...which didn’t sound right either. He tried to say the same thing again, louder this time, and was shocked at the noise that followed it.

 

Did he just… _meow_?

 

“Did you just _me-ow_ at me bro?” Jack asked before letting out a small laugh followed by the sound of the door clicking open and foot steps making their way in. “I’m going to take that as a yes Mr. ‘ _Kitty-bach_ ’. You need to hurry up and get up lazy-kins or we’ll be late for-” Jack stopped. Both sentence and tracks as he looked around the room. Where was Mark? "Mark?”

Mark shuffled around to get up but that attempt only made the already strange morning weirder cause it was like he was walking on his hands and knees but not…Like he was still on his feet, actual ball of his feet but still using his hands to walk on? Or crawl on in this case? He ignored it for now and called out again, trying to say _I’m right here Sean_ and it happened again. This time it caused concern and a string of panic to wash his expression.

“Hm?” Jack noticed that the blankets on Mark’s bed were moving. Either Mark was really good at making himself look as flat as a pancake, which the man wasn’t _that_ thin, or there was a cat under there. All Jack kept hearing were meows.

Approaching the bed Jack pinched up the covers where the small lump was wriggling and lifted them away to reveal Marks nightshirt and pajama pants. They were in a laying position as if Mark would be laying there so noted, that was really strange… Even stranger was the lump that just raised the crotch of his pants.

Jack raised a suggestive brow as he sat on the bed and watched a small little noise pop out with whiskers that eventually lead to a little cat’s head poking out from under the hem of the clothing.

“I didn’t know Mark had a cat…” Jack stated, smiling at the cute little fella, or girl. “Didn’t think he’d be one to get a cat though. I thought he was more of a dog person,” Jack looked to the cat that was now out from under the pants staring back at him. How did Jack not realize there was a cat here the whole time he’d been here? The first day he was a bit jet lagged and yesterday they were out nearly all night so... At least that’s what he drummed it down to.

Jack was a GAINT! He was reaching his hands out to him and Mark didn’t know what to do. Mark wanted to move back, he wanted to escape quickly; something was wrong here! What the hell was going on and why the hell was Jack so massive and--  
  
... _Then he hit the spot_. That damn spot he couldn’t get himself to scratch earlier and …oh _-My-_ **GOD** that felt so good. The feeling was unlike any other, an over whelming feeling that caused him to leaned into the touch more hoping for it to move around.

He was rewarded with a spread of Jack’s fingers moving along his head to his ear and then around the back to the base of his neck and _GOD_ , it was like a /sin/. But wait… what was it he said about dogs again _? I do like dogs, and I’ve been planning to get one and would definitely gotten one before a cat. Not that cats aren’t nice too._ He would have made more of an effort to ask but he was to out of it by his friend's touch. Which he didn’t even question why his friend was scratching his head.

“Oh you like that don’t you? Your a cute little thing, what’s your name little guy?” He still wasn’t sure if it was a boy or girl but that was a general question that he received a delightful meow back in replay. “Hey now that’s a nice name,” Jack laughed before relinquishing his touched to move off the bed and look for Mark again.

Mark whined when contact seized and gave Jack a sad face. His eyes quickly widened when he had finally been brought back to reality... an he was _terrified_. Why does Jack keep talking about a cat and why did he feel so insignificantly small in comparison to him, plus allow his friend to scratch his head?

Mark denied everything. This was unreal, it wasn’t true and he wanted to pinch himself but he couldn’t get his fingers to move to his arm. It was making him panic worse! Quickly, with no warning, he darted off the bed past Jack and down the hall to the guest bathroom. The door was cracked and he pushed his head to further open it before finding the toilet, jumping on it then onto the vanity to where his denial looked him straight in the eyes (if he wasn’t already convinced by his size and the fact he was running around on all fours through his apartment) 

There it was, staring from within the mirror; a small black cat with bright expressive brown eyes. It wasn’t fully black though. It had an almost brownish tint to it with smudges of full black spots. It be really hard to tell if you weren't close enough. There was a bit of subtle light marks around the ears, eyes, and muzzle; and maybe a spot next to the right front paw but he was too in shock to take in every single detail.

He nodded his head up and down then side-to-side; seeing if, in fact, he was the one doing it after all and he _in fact_ was. When his widened and pupils shrunk, his fur stood on edge frightening him. He was a cat; a 'full fledged', _bone-i-fied_ , /cat/! How could this have happened, how could it be possible? There were so many questions that couldn’t be answered cause it was _simply_ humanly  **impossible**!

Panic set in once again and he started to purr while taking deep breathes quickly in and out through is nose. The motion actually calmed him allowing himself to take a step back. Was it just his body thinking it was a dream and calming down? There were too many things he was sensing and feeling to make this a dream but how is it that he’s not screaming and freaking out? Was it a cat thing…or was it just his usual state of mind. 

Mark swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure what it was but he knew in any situation that he wouldn’t be the first to panic; though you could say otherwise about the way he was in his videos. That was a different situation all together though. If Mark _was_ indeed a ‘cat’ why would he freak out (even if he was a dog or Sonic the Hedge Hog for Christ sake!)? That wouldn’t help anything nor wouldn’t help him explain him self to Sean … **Oh god** _Sean!_  Jack had been looking for him all morning not realizing Mark was right here. Yeah, panicking wouldn’t help nothin’ at all let alone get the attention of Sean the right way.

“What are you doing kitty?” Mark whipped his head over to the doorway where Sean looked at him concerningly. Mark meowed, again for the 3 or 4th time forgetting he can’t actually communicate with this friend. Jack just gave a gentile smile and approached Mark with the intent to pick him up, “Its okay there kitty, I didn’t mean to spook you.” Hands came down to wrap themselves around Mark’s belly. Mark instinctively jumped slipping out of his hands and ran, launching off the counter before looking back to his confused friend then ran off back to his room.

Mark knew if he was going to get anywhere with Jack is that he would have to figure out how to tell him he was Mark _and_ the only thing that came to mind was his computer. He may not have fingers to type but he was sure he could click a way with his paw to say something to him at the very least.

Mark scurried into the room and jumped onto the desk where his computer homed. He nudged the mouse with his nose and _Eureka_! It came to the computer home screen; thank God he'd forgotten to shut it off. He nudged the mouse around the screen to hover over Word Processor and took a few attempts to press on the mouse to click on it but he finally got it.

“ _Oi_ , oh no you don’t kitty!” Mark was suddenly hosted up by hands, lifting him away from the computer. Mark panicked! _No Sean stop I have to finish that!_ _It's me Mark!_ Frantic mew noises kept coming from the cat that struggled to break free from Jack.

 “Ah-ah! Your not going to go mess up Mark’s computer while he’s not home.” Jack patted his back as he held Mark to his chest. More like Mark attempted to leap over his shoulder but he had a better grip of him then Mark was hoping for. “You can fuck up shit later when I’m not the one held responsible.”

Jack proceeded to shut the door now and lead them into the living area where he took the cat to sit with him on the couch. Mark tried, once again, to escape but Jack simply held him in place. “Nah-ah, your not being let loose so easily,” He looked down to the feline and Mark glared at him giving a huff and yelled at him.

Jack couldn’t help but muster a giggle as he did so. “Oh shit your cute when you’re angry,” it was adorable to see …and it was kind of weird too. It was strange how much the cat actually looked sort of human. Not to say it really looked human but its mannerisms and actions certainly didn’t seem like that of a cat but most of all its eyes were the strangest… It sort of looked like Mark if he was honest.

Jack could feel his face warm up at that last thought. How could a cat look like Mark? Its probably cause it was all dark like his hair and a bit sassy like himself. Though he couldn’t really shake the feeling now he just pushed the thought aside and began to stroke the cat gently instead.

Mark was protesting. He didn’t want to be held and treated like he was come kind of animal! Though in all fairness he kind of was now. He kept struggling desperate to break feel from his friends grip while trying not to hurt him. Yet as soon as the touched came Mark froze. It was like everything he was thinking was over ruled by the one simple comfort of a motion. 

The sense of touch he had was so powerful; it over threw any logic he was still trying to maintain and tossed it right out the window. The feeling was to great and his body refused to rebel as he let it embellish him. Muscles relaxed, his weight shifted, and soon he found himself purring; allowing his body to lean next against Jack's lap. It just all felt so good and even though there was an urgency he had, he couldn’t refuse the petting and melted. 

“Now that’s much better,” Jack said as he continued his movements, petting along its back, occasionally rubbing its ears enjoying the soft purring that was coming from the small form.

Jack waited as few minutes of petting turned into nearly a half hour and time was starting to tick for him. Mark and him needed to start heading to Matthias’s place, but more so, Jack was beginning to worry about Mark. Where had he gone off to? Was he okay? He hadn’t responded to any of this texts and Jack bit his lip as concern conflicting his face. 

He whipped out his phone and tweeted to Matthias, [Has Mark called you?] He waited a few moments later and he replied.

  
[No, I’ve actually been waiting for him to. Are you guys still coming?]

 

[I don’t know, Mark is no were to be found.]

 

[Did he party to hard last night and fell asleep in a Dumpster? ;p]

 

Jack chuckled and shook his head. [Nah, we both got home with no dumpster related tragedies (though some trash cans did try to attack us!)] Jack proceeded to tweet at him again, “Damn these word limits...” He muttered continuing. [I keep texting him but no answer; might have to try calling this time. Sorry about the time Brah] + [Also did you know Mark had a cat?] Sean looked down to the sweet bliss that had managed to fall asleep on him, paws extended on his lap all stretched out. It was really cute.  
  


[Its okay Homie, just let me know what’s up and no I didn’t know he had a cat!? WHAT :O]

 

Jack snapped a quick photo of sleeping ball before tweeting him back with it, [I dono its name but it sure is cute! :)] Matthias proceed to follow back with ‘oohs' and ‘awws’ about the cute thing that Jack wasn’t sure if it was him or Amanda, until Amanda joined in the conversation.

Mark blinked opened his eyes when he heard laughing and pretty sure he saw a light go off. When focus adjusted he was looking at Sean who was all smiling at his phone and typing away before suddenly snapping another photo of Mark.

A dumbfounded look struck his face and really hoped he wasn’t sharing that but 10 out of 10 his gut said he was. Sean realized that the cat awoke and looked down to its mouth gaping open and crinkled his brow. “What? You don’t like photos? Shouldn’t have messed up in the past life to become a cat now! OHH Jokes for _dayssss_!” Mark just face planted in his lap and Sean chuckled at him, putting his attention back on his tweet.

Mark realized Jack wasn’t holding him anymore and this was his window of opportunity! He jolted up and ran from his spot, through the kitchen and to his room again. _Dammit Jack!_ He had shut the door. Mark huffed and looked back to Jack who was looking at him from the couch giving one of those _‘nice try little bitch’_ with his chin squished to his neck grinning. Mark squinted at him.

He turned back to the door and wiggled his butt before jumping at the handle. _Missed_. Still that didn’t stop him and he kept at it, managing to get a paw around it but not having enough leverage and weight to turn it fully. Jack was closer now watching him from the kitchen counter, hich was still a few feet from the door, “You really want to fuck shit up don’t you?” He raised his brow and chuckling at the cat.

Mark looked back at him with a glare before motioning his head for Jack to get the door. Jack tilted his own and Mark mentally smacked himself in the face before head butting the door a few times for emphasis. “Jaysus kitty you really want to go in there don’t you? Mad at Mark for leaving ye stuck with me? I don’t blame ya.” Not that Jack was mad at Mark but he would be if he were out gallivanting around the place without even saying a word to anyone.

That didn’t work so he attempted at the door again since Sean wasn’t being useful and made him more upset when he laughed at his failures. Mark gave him a sassy look and Jack just grinned sheepishly, "Your not going to get in there.” Mark huffed squinting at him once more before jumping once again and – _bingo_. It caved to his weight and creaked opened. He fell to the ground and looked back to Jack’s surprised face sticking out his tongue out at him before darting inside.

 _Did it just stick its tongue out at me?_ No wonder Mark got the cat, it was as stubborn and full of attitude as he was; not to mention the darn thing just opened a door. “Shit,” Jack said under this breathe as he forgot the cat’s intent to fuck up the computer somehow.

Swiftly he came through the door and skipped to reach the cat as it jumped on the desk extending out his arms to pick him up. He was hissed at the attempt. The cat's ears were back now, plastered with an angry face as its tail twitched and Jack was taken back a little. Mark didn’t want to do that but Jack wasn’t giving him much of a choice. He needed to finish this for Jack who now just stood there watching him.

Mark calmed down, easing his stance and features, watching Jack to make sure he wasn’t coming back over to him and slowly but surly turned to the key board and looked for letters to hit. It was slightly hard to see and even harder to maneuverer his head to the right spot. He managed to type out a few words only to slam the keyboard by mistake and swatted at it for its incompetence.

Jack didn’t know why he let the cat do what it wanted, maybe it just didn’t want to be held or was used to Mark’s room and computer. Which he didn’t take that in consideration earlier, plus he always saw images of cats laying on people’s computers so they probably thought it was a nice place to sleep. Or maybe it was actually really smart and was going to show him something, or watch cat porn. Why would a cat even want to show him anything? Plus how was Jack even contemplating this, the cat did hiss at him though and the last thing he wanted was to be clawed at. Everything just stopped though when he saw the letters on the screen. 

 'I am,fc M A R Kdflkjh hk’ was typed in and even though it was mostly word spam he could clearly make out the fact that it said ‘ _I am M A R K_ ‘ and if that was the case then two things had popped in his mind. One: this was a dream, thought most likely not cause everything up to this point was pretty damn lucid; and Two: if that was Mark, he had just been handling him with his hands. That thought made his face flush furiously and he gulp nervously.

“Yer Mark?” his accent coming off a bit stronger due to his anxiousness and Mark could sense his nerves going off. Mark could still understand him though and he sat facing Jack nodding.

“...But your a cat?” Mark rolled his eyes and nodded again and went to speak but was only followed by mews. He mentally slapped himself in the face; a good 10 times more to imbed it in there that he could not SPEAK to Jack -again forgetting he literally couldn’t speak normally.

Jack brushed all logic and pervious thoughts from his mind, including the one he just got of regular Mark with kitty ears which was completely unnecessary but of course his mind went that way… After expelling those, he squatted in front of the cat, who was Mark apparently? That would explain why he looked/acted like him. “Lets make this a little easier; if you do understand me then nod.” Mark nodded. “Good, I will only asked Yes or No questions now and you can nod for yes or shake your head for no.” Again Mark nodded.

 

"I am going to take a guess this happened after we got home.” Jack stood back up, hand scratching his beard as he looked down to the ca-- _Mark_

 

Mark thought for a moment before nodding.

 

“But not till after you fell asleep I take it?”

 

Mark breathed out loudly and nodded again.

 

“I would ask if anything strange happened last night but that’s a hard one to get across...” Mark agreed in that but pondered a minute looking away retracing his steps mentally till he released the shop and the incident with the bins – and that _cat_! He quickly looked back to Jack, shaking his head up and down furiously.

 

“Okay... well… hm was it before or after we went out?”

 

He shook no.

 

"Before?” Mark shook no, after rolling his head groaning at this process of talking. It was taking much longer then he was wanting it to. 

 

Jack thought a moment, “Was it after we talked to that lady?” Jack raised his brows guessing but, all in none, giving him that knowing look. Mark stopped before dropping his head, shoulders sinking, and slowly nodded.

"I told you that would come back and bite you in the ass.” Mark looked back up with big eyes and Jack shook his head giving him the flat look of the palm of his hand. “You knew you could have stopped, it serves ya right.” Mark made a low sound from his throat and sighed breathlessly trying to get Jack to feel at least a bit sorry for his newfound predicament.

Jack chuckled under his breath grinning at him but it quickly faded as thoughts rushed through his mind. He sighed and placed him self on the end of Marks bed rubbing his head, taking in the fact he was seriously talking to a cat, and ‘Mark the cat’ at that? Mark looked concerned now at his friend. This must be a lot to take in and didn’t know what Jack was feeling having been talking to a cat for the last few minutes. 

Mark jumped off the desk before jumping onto the bed next to Jack and walking into his lap before lifting himself up to place a paw on his shoulder. Jack gave him a kind smile in return before going to pet him and realized it was Mark again then blushing as he stopped, “Uh sorry about that, this is all just... hard to believe and I have already picked you up and manhandled ya and--” Mark patted his face till his paw hit his mouth to shut him up and shushed him. 

Jack watched him as he sat down in his lap and dropped his head, “Hey its okay.” Jack lifted his friend’s head and reassured him, “Nothing but a trip back to that shop to turn this around hm?” Mark’s eyes lit up. Amongst all the things he thought of he didn’t conclude that and that was sure to fix it if they went back and made the lady undo what ever curse-shit this was. Jack released his head to rub the back of his own neck, “What about Matthias though?” Mark’s lit up face drained. He completely forgot about Matthias.

“Want me to tell him something came up? Like your sick or something.” It wasn’t the best excuse, especially for the time but Mark nodded. It better then having to explain he was a cat - and that - he did not want to go through again. Mark jumped off Jack and he let out a soft ‘ow’ noise and rubbed his knee. 

Mark grimaced before looking up apologetically. “Ya-Ya,” brushing it off, Mark was new to the whole cat thing and it was astounding he hadn’t nicked him earlier when they were struggling with the computer thing. 

He dashed into the Kitchen and then onto the counter. He was moving around a lot easier and things were just happening. It was very instinctual, second nature. But being in a new body was a new experience and being in a cat one, defiantly. And weird one at that. He ignored the thought, hoping he'd not have to think of it anymore and they could resolve this rather quickly. Mark finally nudged his phone over to Jack who had followed behind him.

Jack was surprised he hadn’t noticed Mark’s phone there the entire time and felt a bit stupid he overlooked it when looking for his friend. Who happened to be the cat he thought Mark didn’t tell him about. Not to mention the weird way his clothes were on his bed and — Jack smacked himself in the face for not putting things together sooner. He sighed and swiped open Marks phone; _he really should get a password for it_ , Jack noted to himself.

“Okay *ahem* 'Dearest Matthias sir,” Mark head planted into the counter causing Jack to giggle while trying to be totally serious about the message. “I'm not doing so well. I think I ate to much candy last night and now I’m sick. Don’t worry I got a hold of Jack but we wont be able to make the video today. We can always reschedule when I’m not woahing about a tummy ache and more focused.”

It wasn’t to bad, the rest of it at least, yet it wasn’t perfect but had to do, "Love Markimoo.’ How’s that sound?” Mark accepted the added touch, though it wasn’t necessary to make it sound like a pin pal letter. Mark didn’t really like it but there was no time to be picky about it nor did he want to try and fix it. That would have been a guessing game of _no fun_ and **all irritation**.

His fate was sealed and Jack sent the message. Matthias quickly responded back, “Its okay bud we can do it another time, but next time you have to bring your cute adorable cat over!! Amanda is also demanding it... but also; hope you feel better.”

Mark was surprised it actually smoothed over well given Sean was now his new voice. It wasn’t so bad, at least. Sean was actually being very helpful and accepting of the predicament and it made him happy to know he wasn’t alone in this. Made him feel bad he was being so impatient and picky though.

“Shall we head back to the shop then? Sooner we can get this done the better, I want to wake up from this crazy dream…" Jack laughed and Marked agreed. Jack grabbed up his wallet and Marks keys before meeting him at the door. Looking back to him as he opened it a little.

“You want me to carry you?” Mark glance a look to him. Though he honestly didn’t mind being handled by Jack he didn’t want to be put in a trance again by his touch. “Suit yourself.” He said and followed Mark out the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has to be selfless but also doesn’t want to shit in a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long, thought it was short so added the next part to it. This will be put into 7 parts but the last two chapters will probably be the reallllly long.
> 
> Also sure Mark doesn't have ADD but its apart of this story.

Jack was simply smiling as he walked down the beach walk. People would wave and look towards him a little strange, laughing/pointing at him but he didn’t seem too phased by it; they weren’t really pointing at him. Mark had that grumpy cat look sunk into his face and kept glaring at everyone now having to be carried by Jack, who wasn’t helping anything by laughing himself, “Aw come on Mark, this isn’t that bad. People find you cute and this way we wont lose each other in the crowd.” Mark snorted. It was true the crowds of people were a bit overwhelming but the heat was _brutal_ today and being held covered in fur wasn’t pleasant...But then again almost being eaten by a dog wasn’t pleasant either.

He would just have to endure it till they reached the shop. It wouldn’t be far now but it sure didn’t make it any less annoying to see people point at them. L.A. should be used to weirder things but no, when it comes to a cat (or maybe just Mark) everyone’s got to point it out. Mark didn’t have to look so adorably upset either. He had his fair share of dealing with enough today to this just added to the list of his poor life choices-cause if being turn into a cat wasn’t a wake up call then what was?

Things like this always seemed to happen to him though. Not necessarily the whole turning into a cat thing, but being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He always fuck up something some how, not that he meant anything bad or any harm by it but he always just through fuel into fires in most situations. At least he knowingly did it but that somehow didn't make things better and always ended up in some sort of situation because of it. Not to mention how awful he'd feel about it after it bit him in the ass. He really needed to think before he spoke more.

Jack on the other hand looked like he was all fine and dandy-he wasn’t a _cat_ nor was he covered in **fur** in a **_blistering_**  HEAT!- However, in his amusing atmosphere, Mark could sense something was off. He could sense a lot more then he really wanted too now, which was both a gift and a curse. He couldn't help but feel how Jack was off a bit. Like he was possibly nervous but wasn’t making a big deal about it. That sort of made Mark worry a bit. He hoped Jack wasn’t keeping anything from him for his sake. Even with new senses he still couldn’t really tell if Jack was unsettled by the whole ‘cat thing’ or not. He was new to his 6th sense thing too so he wasn’t sure to trust it or believe if Jack was unsettled by it. He didn’t act like it and Mark felt could trust in the fact that if it did Jack would’ve told him. Mark would have if Jack became the cat instead; that was the kind of relationship they had.  
  
Which was probably why it was easy for them to come to terms with it so quickly. That or anime.  
  
At that his thoughts bounced right onto something else-he would have blamed his ADD if you asked him later though-right to the thought of what Jack would have looked like as a cat. What came to mind was something extremely small and roundish, Irish Fold no doubt, but with no tail and these really big angry eyebrows plastered to its face. Mark hacked trying not to laugh aloud by the imagery. Could cats even laugh? 

Jack quirked an eyebrow and looked down at Mark. Knowing the attention was on him, Mark made sure not to glance his way and kept fix on the path. If anything to keeping himself from bursting forth. Really the mental image was enough and actually seeing Jack's eyebrows right now would make him topple.  
  
Jack shook his head at the strangeness of his friend. He allowed his hand to come up and scratch at the back of Marks ear. He'd say it was _just for effects_ but he secretly enjoyed this and much to Mark's dismay, he did as well. Mark was really cute--  _a-as a cat_!and besides Mark wasn’t complaining. Jack could tell when he ringed with enjoyment from the touch. It wasn't weird at all. Cats get pet all the time and why would it be weird if they both enjoyed it?  
  
Sean kind of had a thing for Mark. Not that kind of “I admire and look up to him” sort of thing, though it was there too. It was more of a “I like him more then just friends” kind of thing. So if Mark was going to be 'turned back', or if he was going to wake up from this crazy lucid dream, he might as well enjoyed it while it lasted. Lord knows when he'd get the opportunity again.

Its then that that damn thought he had earlier crept in again. The one of regular Mark with cat ears and a tail. Jack jolted as he quickly tried to dispel it, he really didn't need to be going to places like that when his friend was turned into a cat and needed his help! Then again Mark with ears arched a certain way and the expression he'd give--  
  
Mark now looked at Jack funny.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that, I had some sand in my shoe.” Mark gave a knowing glance, squinting his eyes at Jack knowing full in well they stayed on the concrete the whole time. Jack didn't acknowledge him and kept himself fixed on the path now. It was really strange how much his cat face looked like the normal him and having that thought cross his mind he felt it be best if he didn’t look at Mark right now.

“We’re almost there…” Jack muttered, changing the subject back to the task at hand. Just ahead of them was the narrow path that lead into the lot where they'd find themselves in the ally soon enough. However turning into the space it was a lot different then it was last night. Trash was now everywhere along with boards and decorations all scattered about while people were about cleaning up the night’s festivities. By the amount of houses and people who joined in it was no wonder they'd need just as many in the clean up crew.  
  
It made their proceedings a little nervous. They didn't need to cause a commotion and Jack avoided them quickly enough. Making a B line for the shop whose sign dangled in the breeze. The door was open again and Sean was thankful to finally be there but the nerves didn't stop and he swallowed his spit before taking a deep breath and knocking on the frame of the threshold.

A soft voice welcomed him in and he slowly stepped through making his way over to the counter. The atmosphere was peaceful and the naturally lighting make it only a tinge darker but still light enough for them to see every in the shop. She was sitting there reading a book this time, demeanor occupied. Dressed more casually this time but the vibe still rang gypsy to Jack for some reason. She turned to him and smiled graciously, “Welcome back dear, how may I help you today?”

Jack returned the smile, nervously before he placed Mark on top the counter who had been glaring at the woman before they even stepped into the shop.

“What a lovely cat," she said as her hand reached out to pet him only for it to lead to a loud hiss and grunt given by Mark before he dashed closer to Jack. Hiding himself behind Jacks arms that were now leaning on the countertop.

“Sorry about that, he’s not really well with strangers.” Jack meekly chuckled as if he were talking about Mark being his own cat and talking to the woman as if he just met her. Sean was a mess of nerves from everything. The woman only nodded keeping her smile intact and sweet, "That I am aware of…” She looked back down from Jack to the cat that poorly hid, "Mark _i_ moo.” Mark’s hair stood on edge when she said his nickname. All he wanted to do was yell at her but he had to try his best to stay calm. Though couldn’t  help himself from making a low mewl and tail from flitching furiously.

 

“So-your-fully-aware–of-this?” He gestured to Mark with his eyes and she nodded in agreement. “Yes I am, and I know that’s the reason your here.”

 

“Well if _that’s_ the case then you know what I’m going to ask next," Jack eyed her.

 

“That you have right, though even if I wanted to, I couldn’t merely change him back.”

 

Mark huffed and meowed in confusion at that. He knew full in well she probably could! She’s the one that caused it in the first place.  He furrowed his brow and looked to Jack who spoke again, “If there’s a cost then its not a problem.” Jack’s eyes were focused on her and Mark wondered what he meant by that. Then again it was nothing he couldn't repay Jack for if it meant money. Which at the thought made him nervous. He couldn't ask Jack to do more then that.

The woman only sighed, biting her lip and turning to the bookshelf to her right, “This isn’t about money, so I'll stop you there.” She pulled out a large leather book and opened it to a page heavily decorated in fancy text and imagery. “You see I _won’t_ be able to undo this ‘spell’,” she reiterated and looked at Mark who rolled his eyes knowing if you can do it then it can be undone, thats how these things work. She was just rubbing it in. Mark knew he shouldn't be so snotty but he was a cat when he didn't want to be and it was her doing.  
  
"He has to be able to ‘be undone’."

“ _Be undone_? Like broken apart or something?” Concern lint Jack tongue but she quickly dispersed any bad thoughts as she held her hands up in defense. 

“Not necessarily; he just has to break his actions and undo what he has done in order to reform is human self. By that it means he must commit a selfless act by in no means with  the help from someone else. Only after realizing what he has done but not acting on selfish terms.” 

“So it has to be a selfless act then? Just anything where he does something better for another and not himself? He is Mark after all, and even though he didn’t act much of it last night he is actually a really good person.” The statement made Mark look up to Jack in wonderstruck; hearing this made his heart warm in delight but it also  made his conscious heavy-regretful. "He was being ignorant and not thinking when he was trying to defend me; he does more selfless things in a day then most people do in a lifetime. How is he suppose to even do something like this as cat?” Sean was serious in his tone and expression.

The woman chuckled, "To-be-honest I thought he would turn into something else, considering everything dressed about last night, but you can still do selfless things no matter what your size or species. Lion and the mouse. _He_ just has to do it, but the thing is you can’t merely go out and save a baby. He has to do it subconsciously. And it’s why I usually don’t tell people that until they realize their actions and act differently upon it. Nor do they realize to come back to me, but then again I know I’m the reason you’re here in the first place.” She eyed him before sighing, body leaning down with the motion as she kindly brought her head back to him, eyes looking up with remorse to Sean this time. “But you worry for your friend and I can _feel_ it.”  
  
\---re-edited to this point as of 3/1/16---

A much clearer, makeupless, blush blew across his face this time as he cut eye contact with her, “I-I just want to see him back to his old goofy self. Though I have to say cat is looking good on him,” Jack said to break the eerie sadness and his awkwardness that was starting to lurk around them. Mark gave him a face causing him to laugh out before turning back to serious for a moment. "How long will this last?”

The woman closed her book as she exhaled, “If you’re worried about it having to be done by a full moon or something, that’s not the case. However he will remain in this form until he commits the act, no matter how long it takes.”

 

“So he’s going to be a cat for a while?” 

 

“Yes,” she looked to Mark who was looking to the side from either of them. He was in thought (regret more so by the look on his face) before she caught his attention when she out stretched her hand and gave him a smile. “You needn’t be afraid of what’s inside you and you need to heed your own words of kindness when coming to something that you don’t understand.”

Mark looked away again furring brows more, knowing all to well what she was saying even though he didn’t want to hear it, he needed to. Looking back to her hand he placed his paw on the palm of it and looked to her.  She returned a smile closing her fingers around the small paw before she gently shook it and returned her attention to Jack.

“Your heart is big and kindness knows no bounds. I know you will help him along his journey of enlightenment and will keep him protected along the way.” Jack gave a kind smile, breathing a sigh of understanding before picking Mark up once more.

  
  
“Thank you,” he said turning the sides of his lips up in a quick smile once again before he headed to the door.

 

“And Sean,” they both looked back stopped in the doorway just before light was going to hit them again. “They feel the same way.” Sean’s eyes widened as she smiled to him, he didn’t acknowledge her as he quickly walked out the door with Mark who looked to him funny.  
  
She chuckled at the site of him before a feline jumped up onto the counter and rubbed along her arm. “You knew I was going to do it didn’t you?” The cat mewed and purred in delight as she stroked it.

  
\----

  
  
Mark patently waited atop the counter whilst starting down the door. He had been like this for a while now and he was surprised he had sat still for so long; but he was worried if Jack was making out okay.

It was then he herd feet shuffling and keys followed by a click and the door swang open and Jack walked in carrying a few bags and a plastic box precariously in his arms and around his hands. “I’m back!” He said as caught eye of Mark smiling open mouth at him as he scattered the items he had onto the floor before turning to shut and lock it.

“I have to say I thought it would’ve gone _a lot_ easier. That was actually difficult; yet I am used to taking care of dogs more then cats.” He continued and he shuffled threw the bags and Mark peered his head up over from where he still sat to get a better look at what he was messing with. Jack then pulled out a small crunchy sounding bag and along with a few cans.

“I wasn’t sure if I should feed you people food or cat food, so I got an assortment for you to try.” He held out the bag that had some catchy logo on it with some cat’s face on it and in the other had a few cans of wet food. Mark quickly threw up his nose in disgust.

“Hey now, you can’t knack it before you try it, that’s why I got a few cans of tuna incase you didn’t like those. Hope you like tuna.” Mark sunk his head backwards and gave Jack a frustrated look. He didn’t like tuna (in fact hated it! Why would he want to eat that as an alternative?!) Jack laughed at his overly dramatic behavior.

“I would have let you come with me if they allowed pets—(I mean)— _animals_ in the store. I really didn’t know what I was doing but we will have to make this work till we can figure out how you’re going to commit a selfless act.” Mark huffed at him, hairs of his chest puffing out proudly before placing a paw on his wallet.

“No Mark, you already donated and that was a mess of trouble of you trying to work the computer again and we are still where we started—so _no_.” Mark pouted. Jack went back to the bags again getting out the rest of the items setting them on the floor next to the counter. He got everything out before be pulled out the last thing which was a bag of kitty litter then took up the plastic box to turn to Mark and that’s when Mark knew there was no way! He shook his head sternly back and forth and gave Jack a ‘ _oh hell no_ ’ look with his eyes.  Jack pursed his lips together and looked at him half eyes open, “Oh come on you can’t just use the toilet! I mean cats _can_ do that but your small Mark, you’ll more likely fall in.” Jack eased his expression and made his way over to Mark before setting the items on the ground beside him. “But don’t worry I’ll let you do your business where you want and discreetly clean it when your not around.” Jack raised his brows hoping he would finally agree to something and Mark just looked away huffing through his sort of now scrunched up nose.

“Come on now,” Jack took the feline’s face in his hands, the notion surprising Mark a bit as Jack looked down, bright blue eyes lit with kindness and understanding. It was a look that plagued his face often and Mark hated it (he actually loved it) Mark felt bad that Jack was taking care of him like this, that his world was becoming so different too quickly. He closed his eyes and let the weight of his head go in his friends hands making his cheek squish his eye closed a little as he looked down from Jack. Jack kept his smile and leaned in placing his forehead onto Marks before closing his eyes and rubbing against his fur a little.

“It will be okay bud, you will get through this and I will be here every step of the way.” Jack lifted his head away again with Mark looking back up him brows raised with affect, “Plus you should make some fun of it while you have the chance, its not everyday a person gets changed into a cat.” Oh that smile was aching. Not that it hurt or anything but it was so bright, so positive and it just made Jack beam. Mark really likes that about his friend, how he could seem to make things change in an instant with just a simple expression but he also hurt because of it. He didn’t understand why it hurt him in a way but it did but he pushed the thought aside for now.

He be blinked hard and nodded in Jack’s hands and Jack gave him a scratch under the chin before petting his head, “I’ll go and set this up in your bathroom so you don’t have to have it out in the living area for the world to see. After that I will let you try some food, sound good?” He asked as he picked the box back up from ground next to him along with the litter. Mark nodded in agreement and Jack was off.  
  
The cat sighed heavily and looked about, it was going to be weird but at least they were going to attempt a few ideas tomorrow that would make Mark feel better. Plus he was a cat now and it was a new feeling that he hadn’t let himself experience cause he was too caught up in trying to turn back. He should at least try to enjoy it a little bit for Jack (plus noticing that he could smell/hear/feel things on a new level was a bit exciting). He walked along the counter looking over to the items on the floor before running into the bag of food that Jack had placed there earlier. He sniffed around it and it didn’t actually smell that bad, good in-fact and suddenly his belly growled. 

That’s right he hadn’t ate the entire day and the smell was probably a lot more appealing then it should be. Caught by a sudden curiosity he pawed at the bag trying to feel at how big the bites were going to be and let himself imagine how tasty it probably was. Drooling over the thought, Mark hadn’t realize how close to the edge the bag was before it was too late and slammed to the floor with a loud thump and busted open scattering a good size portion over the floor.

He made an _oh shit_ face before he looked over the edge to the mess he made and Jack came in loudly making Mark jump again and stare at him. “Mark! I was coming right back in to do that…” Jack rubbed his head over with his hands looking at the newly made mess and then whipped his head to Mark with furrowed brows. Mark coward a bit before trying to smile in apology (which was just teeth and weird for a cat to try and smile but Jack accepted it anyway)

“Its okay Mark, I know you haven’t eaten but you still could have waited.” He sighed and when down to the floor picking up the bag. It wasn’t that big of a mess and not that much food came out but it was scattered across the floor making it seem a lot bigger then it was. Quickly he took hold of a bowl he got and scooped, just a little, bit of the food from the bag and placed it on the counter before getting the other bowl with some water and placed it beside the other. “You can try that while I clean this up.” Jack said leaving him to fetch the broom and sweep up the cat food.

Mark watched him before looking to the food bowl. The food smelled a lot stronger now …and a lot better. He was still a bit nervous in trying the food but finally gave in when his stomach growled, aching for something inside. He took a few pieces of the dry sustenance into his mouth and bit down before his eyes lit up and he went back down to start furiously munching at it.

 Jack finished up and dumped the bit of food mixed with dust and trash into the bin then put the broom back into the closet. He could hear _cracking_ , **snapping** , and **_crunching_** over by the counter to see Mark over delightfully eating into the bowl and smiled.

“Must taste a lot better then you expected huh?” Jack said as he went back over to the counter to admire the cuteness of Mark devouring the kitty bits. He petted him down the back and Mark purred in delight as he finally looked back up from what he was doing licking his lips and saw Jack smiling.

Mark attempted the smiled again and looked funnier up-close but it was kinda cute nonetheless. He quickly turned back to the food to see that his bowl was empty for the acceptation of 2-3 bits of food. He quickly snapped back up to Jack and gave him wide eyes. Jack was taken back and bit and raised his brows before laughing at the feline, “Oh jeez Mark your already acting like a cat!” He went back down to the food and scooped a bigger amount into the bowl this time. “Eat up!” Jack said as he petted him along this back again and Mark didn’t hesitate to. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept picturing Mark with glasses on. Just cute tiny glasses on a little kitty and even though I haven’t put it in the story, its what I pictured throughout the entire story…(and all I picture now if Mark was ever a cat)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try out an idea and Mark’s really thankful to have Jack around but now he’s kind of sad he’s not going to be a cat anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the random skips of scenes, not very good at flowing them in and out of each other and I was going to add the next part in there but I will decide to spare you for now

Mark woke back up to find himself on his bed curled up in the warmth of his blankets. It looked as if Jack must have placed him there and he groggily looked around the room. It was a lot larger looking as a cat and made him feel like he was really small. He got up and stretched out, his body reaching out in all sorts of places and _boy_ did that feel good. He wiggled his toes and curled his tail (that’s right he had tail, he didn’t feel it (not all that much) nor did it feel like it didn’t belong so he never really took notice of it) It was nice to have this muscles lose in places he didn’t think could ever get loose unless you went and paid ass out for a chiropractor to something. Never felt so much like jello in his life and grinned happily as he smacked his tongue to the roof of his dry mouth and walked across the bed before jumping down.

He quickly trotted into the kitchen to the food and water dishes Jack so humbly put upon himself to set on the ground for Mark to get better access to and he thanked him mentally as he quickly drank up the cool liquid. Pleased with his thirst quenched he looked about the apartment. It was still early; the sun was just now making its way to dawn letting little light flood into the living area in small frames at a time, brightening as they went along. 

Mark looked around a bit more getting the feel of new angle before noticing the guest room door was cracked open. He nudged it wider with his head, just enough for him to get through and kept exploring. He could hear soft breathing that could only be chalked up to being none other then _Jack-i-boy_ himself. 

Mark looked at the angle of the bed; it was a lot higher then he expected but he could jump on the counter so why couldn’t he get on the bed? He backed up a little, wiggling his butt for effect before leaping forward and landing on the edge of the bed. _Made it!_ His leg began to slip back and before he fully sloped back to meet back to ground he quickly jump forward onto the bed more. He might need to work on his judgment of depth.

Luckily he didn’t wake up Sean who he could see was resting peacefully. Mark mentally smiled to himself; Sean looked so calm while he was asleep, away from his usual hyper awake self but it was nice to see. He didn’t have a shirt on but he was covered to his chest in the comforter with one arm draped over his side and his head onto the pillow, other hand tucked under it.

It was a site (for what Mark could see) Eye site was a lot better as a cat then as a person but some things still came at a blur at times (he blamed that on his normal eye site and the cat-site being a lot better) There were features he really hadn’t noticed before, like how soft his face appeared and the actual wrinkles that were starting to form around his mouth and eyes (not taking away from his youth in any) telling you he spend more time smiling then anything. Slowly he approached the sleeping man, as to make sure not to wake him, closing the distance between himself and his friend’s chest.

He decided twirl around for a moment, really didn’t know why he felt the need to do that, but he'd found himself in a comfortable spot between Sean’s chest/neck and curled up. Sean was a lot warmer then the blankets in his own room and Mark could feel sleep over washing him again as his eyes kept fluttering shut, purring softly into his friend's warmth; Mark noted to himself that he could get use to this. 

As he was just about asleep again, Sean curled in around him, placing his hand on Mark’s back before petting along it and Mark stretched out his paw and placed it on Sean’s face causing the man to giggle. 

“Looks like someone was lonely,” he whispered softly before scratching the back of Mark’s ear and Mark let his eyes roll back shut. Sean wrapped his arms around him and repositioned himself better before both of them dozed back off to sleep. 

 

\----

 

They both didn’t really acknowledge it when they woke again (not like it really needed to be acknowledged in the first place). It was really more of a sleep morning haze and warmth that they chalked it up to (at least Mark did) but Jack’s thoughts wouldn’t let him be still and the emotions that kept fluttering in at points made it hard to concentrate while he was at Mark’s computer.

He was uploading some of Mark’s stashed away videos he had on his home computer and making sure his was still being put out while he was there in the States. Occasionally he would tweet something out for Mark after he got his approval it (for effect, Mark didn’t want his fans worrying). Setting in a routine they would do if Mark was still stuck as a cat for a while longer. 

They had settled on a few ideas the previous day before Jack went to the pet supply shop. They were going to try some (pretty far-fetched) ideas to get Mark back to his old self. A lot of the plans weren’t that great and was hard for a cat to do himself but they settled on trying the one (after eliminating two cause Mark couldn’t talk, why they even considered those Jack couldn’t tell you why) At least this one seemed like it would probably work the most.

 “Are you sure your okay with me doing this?” Jack asked as they stood next to the ATM. Marked nodded sternly convinced and confidant and Jack obliged before entering in the code and pulled out the money from Mark’s back account.  

Mark had put a lot thought into this but more importantly put a lot of trust into Sean to what he could not. Then again when he really didn’t have much a choice in the matter, which conflicted Jack heavily. He wasn’t sure if Mark did actually trust him in this; just hoped though, hoped it was leaning more out of “I trust you” cause he really didn’t want Mark upset with him. It wasn’t like Mark ever did, though he never really got mad with him but a few of their conversations over Skype made Jack anxious by the end of them which probably lead to the fact he never told Mark about his feelings. Shook the thought out of his head (if she shook his head anymore this week his brain should become mush,) before taking the money out of the ATM and looking back to Mark.

“I’ll go break this and be right back,” Jack whisked away into the convince store aside the _‘money-puller-outer'_ and Mark sat outside looking around. It was becoming a very relaxing afternoon and not many people were out and about like yesterday (though he hoped that didn’t hinder their plan at all) It was a good though, and wasn’t as _hell fire-ish_ so this wouldn’t make moving around so taxing (which he if it was he would bare with it! He had to make sure to give up any selfish needs in order to be in the right mind state) 

The sun was allowing soft colors to paint the sky filling it with warmth and shine as clouds moved along their way. Just like in his room earlier today, he was feeling small. Things were so much larger now so it made him feel different, humbling in fact. He didn’t take it as bad or anything, it just put a new perspective on things and if he was going to heed anything from that woman in the shop it was to understand what it was like in the shoes of someone else (or more so in the paws of some cat) 

However he did feel bad he had to make Jack do everything like this for him. Grateful as ever to have him around and willing to fetch whatever Mark needed but he couldn’t help but feel like he’d taken advantage of his friend and took him from a lot of miss-opportunities (like going to do videos with the Grumps). Jack was his knight in shining armor right now and if he hadn’t been Mark wouldn’t know what he would have done (let alone figure out what to do). He just hated he was using Jack’s week here in L.A. to fix the mistake he had made.

Jack finally returned with money in is his hands and looked down to his friend, "You ready to do this.” Mark puffed out his chest, dispelling any dwelling thoughts of feeling bad (he would make sure to make this up to Jack when its all said and threw) more then ready to get through with this and brought himself to stand next to Jack. "Alright lets get going then,” Jack proceeds down the walk and Mark kept quickly in time to followed suit.

The next few hours were going to be some of the weirdest. They went along the beach wall sidewalk where people roamed about and had different things set out and around, from music to dancing, art, and more. Jack would occasionally give Mark a few dollar bills, sticking it in his mouth and Mark would approach a performer, placing the money in their cup or guitar case; whatever they had available. 

Some would say thank you or nod in appreciation acknowledging Mark before they went on their way to the next person. News must have spread fast cause people started approaching from all around taking pictures when Mark had just placed a few dollars into a homeless mans' cup. He was very appreciative and Mark allowed himself to be pet by the stranger (he really didn’t want anyone else touching him other then Jack and Jack smiled cause he knew Mark avoided other’s hands like the plague) Jack turned as soon as he had notice people taking photos. 

Mark whipped around as well looking to Jack who was standing nervously when someone had approached him about Mark. They had told him that his cat was the most generous cat they had ever seen. It made Sean blush and made Mark secretly proud of his actions thought he didn’t like how it was making his friend nervous. They eventually decided to back track (considering they were out a lot longer then they expected and the sun was already nearing the ocean in the distance. Mark looked up to Jack and meowed, more so trying to ask if he was oaky but everything he said came out as some sort of mewl or meow.

Jack stopped and squatted down to hand Mark another few bills but Mark shook his head, "What’s wrong?” Jack asked and Mark lifted himself off the ground by his legs and patted Jack’s face. The man smiled kindly and sort of knew Mark was a bit concerned by the look in his face. Jack rubbed his had over Mark’s small fuzzy head, "I’m okay buddy, just not use to so many people.” Mark knew that all towel, even though he was excited at conventions they went to Sean was always weary about the amount of them, even if he didn’t hesitate to say hello. Mark rubbed his head up onto Sean’s brow and they stay like that for a moment before a camera flashed causing them both to quickly look over to the now forming group around them. 

They returned to their positions and tried to move on their way but people started to round them up and crowd. “Your cat is so cool!” One said and other shouted, “You guys are a hit!” The sudden lack of space was making Mark uncomfortable now and he hid himself back around Jack’s leg, curling around it. Noticing this Jack but his hands up, ”Please if you could, your making him nervous.” The few people who had gotten close backed up and calmed down before one asked, “How did you get your cat to do this?”

Jack really didn’t know what to say and looked to Mark who was as equally at a loss for words (literally) Jack pondered looking back before saying anything. A small smile formed across his face and his expression coming off as genuine.

“I didn’t get him to do this, he started doing this himself”, he explained, and was doing it with ease at that. "One day he just scurried out with a bill I had lost the other day and I cased him till we were in front of someone playing a guitar and singing.” Jack conducted his tale, flowing smoothly with small chuckles and sighs here and there. Mark looked to him enthralled with his story, (though not true) Mark really enjoyed the way he was confidant in explaining himself. 

“We had seen him a few times and could hear their music from my apartment. I just stood there and watched him as he sat listening to the man’s music. It wasn’t till he finished that Mar- _cus_ here put the bill in his guitar case and nuzzled up to him.” Jack smile beaming as he looked to Mark with kind eyes, lovely blue eyes. People were taking back and some awed. "And ever sense we would go around and he would give money to entertainers and homeless people.”

The crowed was please and snapped more photos before Jack insisted that they had to go. The sun was now just dying in over the water line when Jack picked Mark up after shaking a few hands. It was easier and faster to get back to the apartment with Mark in his arms (and Mark wasn’t complaining)

Jack sighed as he plopped down on the couch. It was a hectic day and felt like they didn’t really accomplish the task they had wanted to. Then again Jack was just really tired from talking with people and a bit nervous someone was going to recognize him later (he really shouldn’t where the hat in public so much). Mark on the other hand was confident as ever. He happy joined Sean on the living room taking in the day and nodding in the good fortune that was sure to come as a result.

“Should I expect you human by tomorrow?” Jack laughed taking in the site of a happy little Mark who proudly meowed strutting his stuff around the room. The Irishmen giggled shaking his head at the site before him. Jack had a feeling that it might not work but he didn’t allow himself to be succumbed by the thought. Mark was really happy and hopeful. He’d been through a lot the past two days and if he had high hopes Jack wasn’t going to rain on the parade. "Better live up the cat life now while you still can,” he added before quickly getting up then returning with a pen connected to a bit of string, and a small feather attached to the end of it.

Mark stopped looking unamusingly to Jack who gave a puppy face, ”Don’t knack it till you try it!” Jack grinned (saying that stupid line again) and wiggled it in front of his face but didn’t dare move for it. Jack was fiddling it from side to side and Marked stared him down with a death glare until he swatted to get it out of his face and missed. He then proceeded to get mad at the makeshift toy and chased after it all while Jack laugh flinging it around. When Mark finally caught it (holding it in his mouth, a paw pulling down on the string) and realized what he had done looking at Jack with a pout (his kitty nature was deceiving and Jack was taking advantage o it).

Jack was way to busy laughing over Mark; he had enjoyed the little show and soak it all in while he had the chance (he was definitely going to use that against him later) Wiping a little water from his eyes before leaning down and picking Mark back up again. Mark was still unamused but allowed to be held (after discarding the toy from his grips) and Jack smiled up at him. “This was fun. I wont be able to pick you up like this tomorrow.” Jacked stated, that smile was full of bliss and Mark hadn’t realized that Jack had joyed picking him up so much (Mark thought he was the only one who enjoyed it, then again he was a cat and who doesn’t go and pick up a cat?)

Mark was going to miss being held by his friend. His hands were big (in the form of a cat everything else is always big) but they were gentle and warm. Mark was actually getting use to the feeling and wondered if it were awkward if he’d ask Jack to cuddle him as a human? Yeah that would probably be really awkward... 

Suddenly Jack flung Marks arms up in the air snapping him from his thoughts as he made him wave them around and Mark furrowed his brows while Jack began making him dance. “Oh com on, I wont be able to do this when your human—nah I’m sure I could still do this but I have a less likely chance of getting hit this way right now.” Jack rambled on and Mark stared at him and rolled his eyes at his friend’s amusement in all this. Jack breathed ‘so sassy’ and finally put him down in his lap after siting back down on the couch once more.

Mark was defiantly contemplating on asking him to pet him tomorrow (even if he was human he wanted to see if it felt the same, that and the thought of it easing make him slightly upset the more he thought about it) Mark didn’t note he was going to miss being a cat so much but once in a lifetime opportunities are like that. Like when you plan a trip and relinquish in the thought of having to return to normal life. It will be good to be a human again though, he really didn’t like not being about to use words (or shit in a box for that matter) He might as well enjoy the moment like Jack keeps telling him to and with that he twirled in Jack’s lap a few times before curling in on himself leaning onto Jack’s stomach.

Jack shushed his rambling and stroked his furry friend till he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also despair my have to wait, I am moving. Next update may not be for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s odd how much something like being turned into an animal can affect so much of your life... Also Matthias shows up with drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry this took me so long to finish! I've really wanted to redo the other chapters cause I feel like this has fallen short somewhere however because of how long it’s taking me to do that its unfair to keep you all waiting. They will still be revised and will have 're-edit' in the notes but for now the rest of the fic will be updated

Light flooded in and Jack blinked at its intrusion. It came from the window his back faced. It only bothered him because it was also creeping from this front side as well. Mark had too many windows. He let out a groan and inhaled deeply as he contemplated moving. Trying to see if he could sleep more but he was saddened by the fact he didn’t feel softness at his chin.

Mark wasn’t curled in on him this morning. Not like he should have expected him to, but he had really enjoyed waking up to see him and it made the bed feel empty (even if he was just a small cat). Then he remembered yesterday and a thought crossed his mind if Mark had changed back, which could mean why he didn’t crawl into bed this morning. But then again he shouldn’t expect these “things”.

He pulled himself up; rubbing his right eye with his palm as his other arm supported him off the bed. Sean wasn’t used to all this light in a room. Grant-it he had a big window back home but he could always huddle to the far corner of the bed to catch more z’s in the dark if he wanted. He pulled his knees up; blanket still draped over his lower abdomen, for the most part, and rested his elbows on top of them as he breathed out a sigh.

It was suppose to be a good thing that Mark would be human again but Jack couldn’t help but feel empty about it. Its not like Mark could return feelings as a cat but the Irishman really enjoyed the intimacy of handling Mark as one. Being so much closer to him verses a few feet away like at conventions (even in the man’s apartment he might have been closer but there was still a lingering distance and Jack hated it) 

The man sunk his head between his arms and exhaled roughly through his nose. Not getting anywhere wallowing in negative thoughts, he finally pushed himself off the bed. Threw on a hoodie, not bothering with pants, and grabbed his phone checking the date. He had still considered ‘this’ to still be a dream but the date said _November 3rd_ and still confirmed that this all was indeed happening. Sean took a deep breath rubbing his eyes again, cause they still weren’t adjusted, and made his way down the hall to Mark’s room. Ushering a big yawn wishing he could just go back to sleep and maybe Mark would have still crawled into bed as human (if to at least surprise him) He really needed to get over himself. 

He’d fallen hard for Mark over the years. He was really nervous to meet him but things just hit off as soon as they first Skype called each other. Jack really missed those days.

Too caught up in enjoying himself to realize he was forming a crush on him. Even with past girlfriends there’s a reason why they always ended. Not to their fault but Jack really couldn’t let this go. He knew Mark’s feelings weren’t going to be the same, which hurt, but he still couldn’t help it. 

It’s why it made him so snippy at times; a person can only take so much heartbreak before they finally give up. Jack is just too damn positive and right now was really the worst time to think about it. But it was nice to be needed. Needed by Mark that is. He hadn’t felt so close to him in a long time. Even with feelings aside Jack was grateful to be the one to help Mark through this. 

It was fun while it lasted.

When he reached the room he gently knocked on the cracked door that was emitting an orange light from under and around its side. The light came from the window on the opposite side. As for the orange hint, that was most likely from the table lamps either side of Mark’s bed. _Did I forget to turn those off? Or maybe Mark turned them on…_ Sean shook his head before opening the door, eager to rest his feelings about the ordeal. At least seeing his stupid smile would make up for the mood he put himself in.

The room seemed out of place though. It was its regular set up and everything as Jack saw it. However from where he stood, the end of the bed was a mess and he felt cautious all of a sudden. There was a little hall like passage that separated the room cause of the bathroom door to his left so he couldn’t fully see the bed unless he walked in further. Set up kind of like a hotel room. Something he teases Mark about.

The comforter at the end of the bed was thrown around while the sheet under it was coming out from under it and was all dragged on to the floor. He had made the bed up for Mark so it only urged him further in to see if he was okay. Maybe turning from cat-to-man was not as smooth a transition from man-to-cat. However when he finally caught full view of the bed his heart stopped a little.

The small body of a feline sat toward the mid of the bed facing away from him. Ears sunk down to its face and were staring at the bed. The bed itself was in hell of a condition. Stuffing and feathers were all thrown about. Claw marks ripped through pillows and bedding while the blankets were strode about the mattress and the floor. Mark must have not heard him come in. 

Jack swallowed hesitantly. He could heard the soft panting coming from Mark who grunted; huffing about as he roughly smack the bed with is paw in was looked like frustration. Concern mixed guilt suddenly filled Jack's stomach. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat fault for this.

“Mark are you okay…?” Jack finally spoke softly. 

Mark whipped his head around quickly that took Jack by surprise when he finally saw his face. Teary eyes with an open mouth franticly breathing as his face screwed in an upset/angry manner. If the environment and his features didn’t say enough his eyes surly did the rest.

Jack couldn’t hold back after that; surprising Mark a little now as he rushed to him, probing his shoulder with his hand. His own expression filled with concern as he made eye contact with him. Mark was desperate in trying to keep his composer but now having had contact and seeing Jack, his emotions got the better of him. He threw himself into Sean and planted his head between the right of his shoulder and collar, holding himself as close as possible to the man as he tried to keep himself from crying loudly only to fail in his attempts.

As a cat it was soft. The mewls and cries came off no louder then a small music box singing a sad melody. It was heart breaking to see Mark so devastated. Jack was doubtful that it would work in the first place but Mark believed it was worth the shot and really thought it would work. Made Jack feel even worse about it.

Mark had gone through a lot the past few days and it was taking a toll on him. It wasn’t like this was some anime where becoming a cat would be cool and exciting. Mark had a life, family, friends; Youtube! He had spend the last 4 years of his life devoted to helping people through videos and to have it all thrown aside with the possibility never coming to do that again? He had every right to be upset.

It was so powerful how crazy the cry sounded like Mark voice. How looking in his eyes were like looking straight at him in person. The whole thing was horrible. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around him as he held him as close as he could. Taking him up in his lap more as he rubbed along this back and willed him to calm. Sshing here and there as Mark let out the rest of his pent up rage.

Mark thankfully didn’t notice when Jack started to cry; that would have made him feel worse to be honest. He was in his own world, head throbbing from the sear force of his tears. He was so upset it didn’t work but even more upset at himself for being such an ignorant dolt. He hated himself when he did these things. Did such stupid things to make his life a mess. He deserved the Karma, deserved the silence that plagued him; deserved the shame for failing the people around him and his fans. 

What he didn’t deserve was the man holding him together right now. It was no wonder he was still a fucking cat, he was so selfish to take advantage of Jack. Everything was so fuck up right now and the self-loathing wasn’t making it any better. 

The only thing he wanted to think about were the hands holding him, the voice soothing him, and the embrace keeping him together. That’s all he wanted right now, that’s all he needed aside from thinking he felt he didn’t deserve it. He was glad to know that even in this nightmare, Sean was here with him. He was so selfish to take his time but Mark never knew how much he wanted it. He just wished Sean would forgive him for if he ever got out. He really hoped he would.

 

\----

 

There was a slight throb to his head when he woke. Groaning at the air as he blinked his eyes open, trying to rid himself of the stinging near his tear ducts. He was atop a pillow on the couch. He assumed Sean placed him there after hearing typical kitchen noises, like pans hitting and sizzling of the stove. 

Mark grunted, closing his eyes once again. They hurt… his whole body ached. He felt exhausted. The cry took a lot out of him. Even though it was good for him to get out the frustration it still left him feeling like complete crap.

He really didn’t want to move.

That was until his stomach turned; for some reason you felt even more hungry as a cat. It’s no wonder they annoy you for food constantly. Maybe some food would be good right now or at least he could eat away his feelings right? 

Jack turned from the stove just as Mark jumped to the floor and mopped into the kitchen. “Hey buddy, you feeling any better?” Jack placed the pan in his hands on the island as he looked to Mark. His glance told him that was a firm **no**.  
  
Mark continued to his bowl; was this what it was going to say like? Waiting on food someone else had to get him? Let alone, Jack had to be the one to. What was Mark going to do when he had to leave? Its not like he could ask his family. How would they believe this…Staying like a cat forever and never getting the chance to tell his fans what’s really going on. He was wallowing in his sorrow.

No many plans gone awry because of his stupidity and it was closing in on Jack needing to leave soon. But it was not like he would leave him. The thought of that made Mark cringe and even more upset. He really wanted to eat his feelings now.

That was hard though. His food bowl was missing and he mewed in confusion as Jack looked over the counter and smiled widely down to him. 

“Sorry about that Mark, I was wanting to give you a better breakfast this morning,” Jack stated as he finished what he was making before walking around the counter and placing his bowl back down on the ground.  
  
Steam was coming off of it and it smelled sweet; of tuna with a bit something else. Maybe that was the egg he could see in it. He looked up at Sean in confusion though and Jack ushered him to try it. 

Hesitant at first, and suspicious of Jack, Mark still dove down into to the bowl and gave it a try. Almost instantly it sparked his tasted buds. This was delicious! Warm food was so much better then cold food, even as a cat. The tuna even tasted good, which he blamed that on being a cat too but he loved how savory and sweet it was. He mewled in delight as his tail stood up and twitched in excitement.

Jack smiled, proud of his little experiment. Mark enjoying the food was the best thing he’d seen from him so far today. He really deserved to be in a better mood, even if it was only over food. Jack didn’t like seeing him so upset. He was determined to make this right today.

Mark had to stop a few times to get a breathes in so he could proceed eating without suffocating. "Slow down Mark, your going to choke yourself, or give yourself a tummy ache ya eager beaver.” Jack warned after finished cleaning his mess and taking up his own food before heading to the living room.   
  
Mark looked up to him, food all spread sloppily along his muzzle from his gorging. It was cute and Jack couldn’t help but giggled at the site. "When your done stuffing your face, pigcat, come and join me in here for the next event,” he said as he sat on the couch. Mark acknowledged with a low bellowed mewl but was too distracted by his meal to be curious at the moment.

Licking his lips finishing up, happily full, and feeling good for the moment. He proceeded drinking some water to wash it all down and finally let his curiosity take him to investigating what else Jack had in store for the day. He was curious if he had any other surprises up his sleeve. 

Jumping on the couch he saw Jack had just finished up his own meal. He placed his plate on the coffee table then turned to Mark. Smiled sweetly before petting Mark along his head and taking up the remote. “I thought we could take a break. This has been a stressful few days for you and you could use some relaxing.” 

Mark gave him a knowing look but Jack urged and reassured him, "We can continue later and don’t worry, we can try whatever you want to! _But_ you need to get your mind off of it for at least a little while.” Mark wanted to protest cause this was serious after all. Though how he’d been feeling, down time really sounded good right about now. Yet he was stubborn and was about to butt-in when he was caught off guard as knock came to the door.

Jack looked to Mark who shot up in concern before looking at the door. "Hold on hold on I’m coming!” Jack called out before turning to Mark, concerned himself but petted him along his back easy like, “Its okay, probably Arin or Danny checking up, don’t worry.” Mark nodded slowly then Jack quickly made his way to the door and unlocked it.

What took him back was the fact it wasn’t a Grump; it was Matthias. He was smiling ear to ear and looked doofy as ever before he jumped on Jack with a hug. "Its so good to finally meet you Jack!” Matthias said eagerly and though it surprised him Jack only laughed at his excitement before hugging back. “Its good to finally meet you too Matthias." 

You could literally feel the despair coming from Mark in the next room. Matthias didn’t say thing about coming over. Then again it has been a day since he has had any word and he could only see a few videos and one or two tweets made with no real contact. Mark was unprepared for what was going to come next, he fear it.

 

Matthias quickly let go and looked around the doorway, “So Where’s Mark?” he asked as he danced on his heals.  
  
  
Jack quickly welcomed him in the door before shutting it, "Unfortunately you just missed him. He ah… went to the doctor.”  
  
  
Matthias whipped around, concerned lit his face, "Really? Why didn’t he tweet about it or say something?” 

 

Jack avoided his face and scratched the back of his head trying quickly to figure out what to say next. “He didn’t want to make a big deal about it. Working up the _Fans_ you know? But he hasn’t been feeling well so he finally went to the doctor. I would have gone too but--” And that’s when Mark appeared in view who looked to have a panic look on his face while he sunked down lower on the couch shaking his head ‘no’, hoping Jack wouldn’t pull him into it. "…I had to watch his cat!” Mark cringed smacking his paw over his face. _Why Jack?!_

After feeling stupid for saying that Jack quickly added, “Plus I think he just didn’t want me there. I think he felt bad we missed out doing some videos and didn’t want to drag me to the doctors while I visited America. I don’t mind but Mark can be stubborn you know?”  
Mark gave Jack a Sassy glare at that last comment.

Matthias nodded in agreement with a chuckle. “He can be butt some times. I’m sorry he’s sick though, he always has the worst of luck with that.” Matt sighed and looked about the room before spotting Mark on the couch and lighting up.

"That is the other reason I came over though!” He pointed and started to walk to the couch, "I know I’m more of a dog person but I wanted to meet the little thing. Amanda always shows me cute pictures of cats and well I couldn’t resist this opportunity. Plus I want to know what’s so special about that cat to why Mark picked it!”

Jack quickly made his way around Matthias, stopping him before he got too the living room. Holding his hands up awkwardly to grab his attention. "He can be a bit shy, and skittish. Mark said he was surprised he even approached me so it may be good not to try and go--” Jack felt Mark all of a sudden come up behind his leg and Matthias squealed not even taking in consideration what Jack was saying and leaned down hoisting Mark up in one swift movement. 

“Aren’t you such a cutie!” Mark squished his face back and grew sift as he stared at Matthias who was now man handling him. "He/she has quite the expression," Matthias said with an open grin before giving a concentrated look back. It was odd how much the cat’s eyes looked familiar somehow, and it was like he was looking into someone he knew but couldn’t put a finger on who…

“Its a boy,” Jack stated trying to get Matthias’s attention as he waved his hand up. Matthias came out of his thoughts and smiled once again.  
  
  
"What’s his name?” That’s when Jack froze and Mark perked up his ears making another face, dreading what Jack was going to say. Its not that he was that bad at making names but he always goes for the one and Mark really hope he wouldn’t do it.

“His name is… Steve.”   _He did it!_  
  
  
_Steve_ threw his head back and Jack looked around nervously before back to Matthias. The Youtuber looked him up and down then to the cat and back to Jack with a sassy expression. “Really his name is Steve? Did you just make that up.” 

“N-No never! That’s his name, really! Steve.” Jack coughed then confirmed it, "I was as shocked as you when Mark told me too but apparently previous owner was really into Minecraft."

 

Matthias shrugged his shoulders at that. Being someone who enjoys Minecraft himself he could see it making sense, but it was still an odd name for a cat. He looked back to him and said, "Hello Steve,” before repositioning the cat in his arms to pet him better.

Poor Mark gave a terrified look cause Matthias didn’t know what he was doing as he stroked him carelessly and Jack giggled at the site of Mark in his arms. When Matthias got to the base of Mark’s tail, however, is when Mark couldn’t handle it any more and jumped quickly out of Matthias’s arms and back behind Jack.

  
“I guess I really don’t know how to handle cats…” He whispered sadly.  
  
  
Jack patted his arm sympathetically, "Its okay buddy, cats can get nervous with new people sometimes. Its not your fault."

Mark wasn’t skittish! He was trapped in a cat body but he did not appreciate his tail being touched in any way. He actually did appreciate it but he did not enjoy it from Matthias. It gave him a weird feeling as is and he really didn’t want that coming from a friend. Even if Jack did it…He shivered that thought away quickly.

Matthias smiled, nodding in defeat slightly before he pulled out a little bag from his pocket. "Well there is anther reason I’m here, but after hearing Mark is actually sick I feel bad about this one.”

“Jaysus man, how many reasons do you need to come over?” Matthias giggled and squatted down empting the bag’s contents on the floor. Mark immediately perked up as he sniffed at the air. That was a new kind of smell. Very herby and strange, mint maybe? It smelled good though and without knowing what he was doing he walked back over to Matthias.

“What are those?” Jack asked raising a brow in suspicion as he watched Mark take a bite at one of what look like treats. 

Matthias then gently petted Mark’s head this time and he started to purr as he delightfully devoured the food. "See I knew you would like that, but I don’t think Mark would appreciate it, or I don’t know his views on Catnip.”

Jacks eyes widened when he heard that. He had no idea how Mark was going to react and Mark also sat wide eye after halfway through chewing the last treat.

“Hopefully it relaxes him more then makes him hyper. I really don’t know why Amanda told me to get him some but she said it would be fun to see.”

 Marks eyes were already beginning to dilate as he flinched around looked at things. He really didn’t want this to start happening but control was quickly slipping from him. Matthias rose back up and congratulated himself in making the cat act a little strangely.

He talked to Jack a bit more about the videos and told him to have Mark messaged him again when he got to feeling better. He almost got in trouble when Jack noticed Mark’s phone still on the counter when Matthias texted him. Thank god it was on silent.

When he finally left, Jack took a big sigh of relief. He shut the door then leaned on it as he collected himself again. It was so unexpected but now he had to find Mark. _Cat nip really?_ Then again he knew not every cat reacted the same way but he didn’t know how Mark would take it seeing he was sensitive being a cat and was already in a new world by the way he up and ran off a second ago.

Jack scanned the area as he walked slowly into the living room again and caught eye of Mark. He was on the floor with his front paws stretched out and spread apart with his butt was in the air and looked to Jack. Either one looked as shocked and wary as the other.

Mark suddenly scurried across the floor quickly when light flickered in from the window on the ground, distracting him from Jack. Still holding that same stance then did it again when the light moved about again on the opposite side.

Jack couldn’t help but break out in laughter and fell to the ground rolling by the site of it. This was like some cat video and it was even funnier in person to see this kind of thing. Especially knowing that was Mark. Jack really should be recording this but he was to busy laughing at the site of it.

Mark jumped at the noise Jack made when he laughed then got distracted by something on the other side of the couch and lifted himself into the air. T-Rexing off the ground with his back feet; front legs silly spread apart and hurried over to the other side.

It was then that Jack clam himself down and looked around to see where Mark had gone. To his surprise Mark ended up on the other side of him on the floor somehow frankly moving his head back and forth. 

“Fuck Mark, its like a high isn’t it?” And Mark looked at Jack quickly then lowered his head down. He backed up slowly away from Jack before darting into the kitchen sporadically then running around the island a few times. He finally stopped in the middle of the floor, tail flicking about as his concentration went elsewhere.

Jack got an idea and hurried up off the ground fetching for the makeshift toy he made Mark the other day. He stood back where kitchen met living room and held it out in-front of him wiggling the string and little red end.

Mark whipped his head back with a fury; it would have seemed horrifying if Jack didn’t notice his tongue protruding from his mouth. Mark’s eye twitched and he jumped for the toy. Jack quickly ripped it from reach and Mark stopped looking around for where he thought he caught it before he spotting it out the corner of his eye. He jumped for it again, paws extended up as he flip-flopped to try and get it, only to be unsuccessful as Jack whipped it around to and fro too far in distance.  
  
Still didn’t stop him from trying again.

They spent the next hour playing around while Mark exerted the rest of his energy. Jack sort of blamed a lot of the reaction on Mark’s ADD and that added to a cat body, added to catnip was probably not the best combo. At one point Jack had to detangle Mark from the blinds. How the hell he got himself stuck, he didn’t know, but he managed to fuck them up pretty good.

Jack finally took ahold of Mark and set him next to him on the couch. His little body was still huffing from the exertion but really didn’t have anything left in him to run around. Jack just hoped he would ease to his touch as he petted his head. Massaging it and stroking him along his fur; it wasn’t soon after that Mark melted into the feeling and fell helpless to the gentle hand of Sean Mcloughlin.

 

\----

 

When he woke next he found himself curled up in a ball facing Jack who must have fallen asleep as well. There was a soft humming noise coming from the TV where the screen had become blue. They must have watched a movie when they fell asleep.

He didn’t realize he was extremely close to Jack till he woke up a bit more; the haze of the herb was still there a little but it didn’t take control over him, he just felt relaxed. His nose rubbed against Jacks when he shifted and that erupted a soft sound from the man.

Mark would have blushed if he could have. _Do cats blush?_ Any chase he felt heated if not already by the warmth of being in the crook of Jack's neck. Plus he looked peaceful sleeping, and Mark couldn’t help the light feeling it gave him to see. He should have been use to it by now after crawling in next to him but he wasn’t. Or at least getting more accustomed to his newfound senses kind of made it worse.

It’s not like he really had a thing for Jack, well nothing he ever acted on but seeing him in knew light was wonderful. He was the same old happy Jack but he was so kind and understanding of how Mark felt. Come to think of it he hadn’t really left his side other then to sleep or get something for him from the store.

If anything he was the one being selfless not Mark. The thought made him sad. Not only did it hurt to realize Jack was the one committing to him, Mark really didn’t want it to end. It was very selfish of him to think and its no wonder he hasn’t gotten anywhere by now.

He just wanted to be engulfed in Jack’s warmth. The way he handled him and was carful and kind. His big hands that warped around him and made him feel good. It was all selfish but everyone deserve to feel cared for. Its one thing about being turned into a cat he actually enjoyed. Not that anyone really didn’t cared for him, but its different when it seems personal.

How could you ask a person to do all that though? He didn’t ask Jack though; he went out of his way to get him things. ‘Cat’ things like food and water; he even changed the damn litter box for him! Making sure he did it when Mark wasn’t around so it wouldn’t embarrass him. 

Mark knew he couldn’t keep doing this to him and there had to be something he could do to fix this. Though in the mist of all of this, it warmed his heart. He was conflicted to need to do something but the fact Jack did all of this and more with out ask or want and that made him happy. 

His heart fluttered as he was pulled out of his thoughts when Jack shifted and repositioned himself. Curled face into the pillow, allowing his noise to squish into it further as he settled. Mark really liked Jack when he was sleeping.

Mark took a heavy breath before gently nuzzling the side of Jacks face that he had access too. Jack smiled in his sleep and sleepily wrapped his arm back around his friend and snuggled Mark in closer to him.

Mark would defiantly be red if he was a person now. Being a person meant he couldn’t enjoy the cuddles of Jack anymore. He really needed to stop flip-flopping his feelings about it trying to enjoy something made him sad but the thought of things make him happy. It was just not his day. The emotional roller coaster of thoughts weren’t helping. He took in another breath and laid his head over one of Jack’s eyes and closed his own.

He was going to have to find a way to turn back no matter if he wanted to stay this way for affection or not. And when did he would have to figure out a way to repay him for all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My only regret its not posting this on November 3rd


	6. Filler Vlog?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Filler before the chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little piece of something I wanted to put into the story but after the revamps and help from a friend for the next chapter it didn't seem like this would fit anywhere in the story anymore. So that being said I hope you all like the Filler! 
> 
> Hope to have the next Chapter out soon and so sorry everyone about the wait.

Jack looked from side to side as he plopped himself on his stomach along the foot of the bed. The bouncing motion causing him to giggle before looking into the camera and smiling widely.  
  
He cleared his throat and began, "So its day 83 and Mark is still a cat.”   
  
Jack looked down and sighed tiredly, "We have tried everything but it’s looking like Mark is going to stay a cat forever.” You could see the grin sneaking in on his face when he whipped his head slightly. Looking away from the camera directly and to the screen where movement came from the door to the left of him.   
  
There was a little bounce in the camera movement, and to the left you could spot a little bit of black but Jack didn’t acknowledge it and continued giving his attention back on the audience.

“So it is up to me to take care of him! What do you guys think of me owning a cat? A lot of you would love that, especially since its MarK—“ Jack jumped a little as the black paws to the corner of him disappeared with slight movement and his smile grew. He look to his side slightly then his eyes moved to the other before he cleared his throat looking back at the camera.

“I think _fangirls_ would appreciate the new Mark. But really all of you guys would like him and would totally be up for the task of taking care of him. But trust me you all don’t want to deal with that! He eats way too loudly, he makes a mess of the place and doesn’t even clean up after himself, and _oh my god_ he has the worst smelly farts as a cat!” He waved his hand over his face as it scrounged in a displeased fashion.

Jack tensed then. His nose and eyes crinkled as he smiled through gritted teeth before he bolted out a laugh and his head flung forward. There was a lump on his back inside of his hoodie and you could barely see the little black paw out from underneath the hood that was padding the back of his neck.   
  
The feverous lump then moved and wiggled around in the fabric. Jack was now hysterical and keeping himself from rolling too much. There was a swift movement and the shot faced the ceiling fan as sounds of ruckus occurred. 

After laugher followed by grunts, a meow, and some movements Jack finally pick the phone up again and angle it back to himself like he did before.   
  
He had Mark, who was still in his hoodie but his head and front paws were sticking out the top below Jack’s neck like a kangaroo’s joey. He was pinned between Jack and the bed.   
  
Jack was red, a little breathless, and his hair in a bit of a mess but he bore an accomplished grin on his face. Mark looked up to him meowing once more before pawing at his under chin furiously in an effort to be freed. 

“See what I mean?” Jack breathed out and scrunched his chin to his neck to see Mark who glared at him with a huff,” He’s a lot more trouble then he’s worth. No one wants to deal with an annoying cat.” Mark mouth opened as he looked at Jack in shock of the statement and Jack eyes wrinkled more in smile he gave him. "And that’s why I have to be the one to take him. I’m the only one /willing/ to put up with it.”  Mark huffed at him, whiskers pulled forward as he gave him a lip and Jack nuzzled his head into Marks as the cat looked to the camera in annoyance.  
  
Finally Mark wiggled free from him and jumped across Jack’s back before jolting out of the room as his friend laughed. It wasn’t but a moment later Mark quickly returned and jumped on Jack’s who was still in a fit before his eyes widened and the blue of the fabric got darker from where Mark spilled water he’d collected In his mouth onto this friends back.   
  
Mark jolted again and Jack had a furious look on his face as he bolted after him.  
  
The vlog had long been forgotten on the bed once again but you could hear thumps and padding of feet with paws as laughter and mewls could be heard before the video finally gave out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a slow cookie but cute kitty Mark in Jack's hoodie needs to be shared and you all need to know I'm not dead!
> 
> Really I'm not dead!


	7. Notice!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off nothing is being discontinued or deleted! Just wanted to say that first...

Alright it's notice time!  
  
I am very sorry if you thought this was a chapter. And sadly, a chapter wont be posted after this liked I'd want it to... but do not fear this story is being continued!  
  
Between working and progressing comics I hardly have time to work on fics, so it takes me generally longer then most. As most of you know this story is over a year old and that bit of reasoning isn't all true for the time. I have a better hold on things now  though and more will power to continue if that makes sense?  I'm still not timely as I liked to be but I am giving it my best shot while finishing other fics as well. That being said, I mentioned how I wanted to make a notice before a chapter update? it seems that a lot of people are confused and because of how long it takes me to finish editing I want to clarify a few things. Hopefully keep comments for this story on this fic and not others. Also I'm not pointing out people who have when I say that.  
  
I know its not fair when I say I will update, then when that time comes around I never do and the next thing updated is for a different fiction, if not new one. I'm not upset with anyone and its okay to ask questions. I am happy to answer though my replies are slow. I'm not doing just this fic alone, as others have been neglected too. These were posted around the same time as I tried to work all of them at once and that was a lot then I should have but on at once.  
  
This notice is posted to let you all know what is to come for _this_ fiction and to ask for your patience. I am no professional when it comes to writing but I do want to give out something decent, worth people's time but I am only one person.  
  
Upon saying that, I have enlisted help if the person still wishes to be my Beta for this fic, however if not, I will find someone to still help. I hope it will get me to be more productive with the rest of this story. I intend to finish it out completely before posting the next chapter. This will be a process though and I do not have a specific time on when this story will be finished but I assure you the next chapter that is posted that **_isn't titled_**  other then 'chapter #' will be the start in the finishing of this story!  
  
Again I am not upset with anyone and don't think ill of those who are curious and have long awaited this stories' continue. I enjoy you all dearly as much as your comments and criticism.  Just be patience with me please, I am slow but I will work hard to make that wait as short as possible for you all!  
  
Thank you all for reading and have a lovely day <3  
  
-Haru


End file.
